Ghana
Ghana - Demographic Data Ghana - History of psychology in your country Ghana - Details of universities offering psychology Ghana - Details of professional training courses Ghana - Details of main professional organisations References Research studies conducted in Ghana *Evaluation of HIV/AIDS prevention through peer education, counselling, health care, training and urban refuges in Ghana. (2002).): Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 25(4) Nov 2002, 409-420. *Abane, H. (2003). For better, for worse: Social dimensions of marital conflict in Ghana: the case of Cape Coast: Gender & Behaviour Vol 1 2003, 34-54. *Aboagye, J. K. (2003). An Evaluation of Preschool Education In The Awutu Efutu Senya District of The Central Region, Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 11(2) 2003, 92-110. *Aboderin, I. (2004). Decline in Material Family Support for Older People in Urban Ghana, Africa: Understanding Processes and Causes of Change: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 59B(3) May 2004, S128-S137. *Abor,J. (2005). Technological Innovations and Banking in Ghana: An Evaluation of Customers' Perceptions: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 13(1) 2005, 170-187. *Abor, P. A. (2006). Female genital mutilation: Psychological and reproductive health consequences. The case of Kayoro traditional area in Ghana: Gender & Behaviour Vol 4(1) Jun 2006, 659-684. *Acolatse, E. E. E. (2003). Cosmology and pastoral diagnoses: A psycho-theological anthropology for pastoral counseling in Ghana. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Adams, G. (2005). The cultural grounding of personal relationship: Enemyship in North American and West African worlds. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 88, 948-968. *Adams, G., & Dzokoto, V. A. (2007). Genital-Shrinking Panic in Ghana: A Cultural Psychological Analysis: Culture & Psychology Vol 13(1) Mar 2007, 83-104. *Adams, G. & Plaut, V. C. (2003). The cultural grounding of personal relationship: Friendship in North American and West African worlds. Personal Relationships, 10, 333-348. *Adanu, R. M. K. (2002). Cervical cancer knowledge and screening in Accra, Ghana: Journal of Women's Health & Gender-Based Medicine Vol 11(6) Jul-Aug 2002, 487-488. *Addai, I. (1999). Ethnicity and contraceptive use in sub-Saharan Africa: The case of Ghana: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 31(1) Jan 1999, 105-120. *Addai, I. (1999). Ethnicity and sexual behavior in Ghana: Social Biology Vol 46(1-2) Spr-Sum 1999, 17-32. *Addai, I. (2000). Determinants of use of maternal-child health services in rural Ghana: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 32(1) Jan 2000, 1-15. *Adih, W. K., & Alexander, C. S. (1999). Determinants of condom use to prevent HIV infection among youth in Ghana: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 24(1) Jan 1999, 63-72. *Adinkrah, M. (2004). Witchcraft accusations and female homicide victimization in contemporary Ghana: Violence Against Women Vol 10(4) Apr 2004, 325-356. *Adinkrah, M. (2005). Vigilante homicides in contemporary Ghana: Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 33(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 413-427. *Adinkrah, M. (2007). Women who kill their husbands: Mariticides in contemporary Ghana: Aggressive Behavior Vol 33(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 526-536. *Adjaye, J. K., & Aborampah, O.-M. (2004). Intergenerational Cultural Transmission Among the Akan of Ghana: Larkin, Elizabeth (Ed); Friedlander, Dov (Ed); Newman, Sally (Ed); Goff, Richard (Ed). *Adongo, P. B., Phillips, J. F., Kajihara, B., Fayorsey, C., Debpuur, C., & Binka, F. N. (1997). Cultural factors constraining the introduction of family planning among the Kassena-Nankana of northern Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 45(12) Dec 1997, 1789-1804. *Adu-Oppong, A., Grimes, R. M., Ross, M. W., Risser, J., & Kessie, G. (2007). Social and behavioral determinants of consistent condom use among female commercial sex workers in Ghana: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 19(2) Apr 2007, 160-172. *Affinnih, Y. (1999). Drug use in greater Accra, Ghana: Pilot study: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 34(2) Jan 1999, 157-169. *Affinnih, Y. H. (1999). A preliminary study of drug abuse and its mental health and health consequences among addicts in Greater Accra, Ghana: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 31(4) Oct-Dec 1999, 395-403. *Affinnih, Y. H. (2005). Pilot Study of the Relationship Between Drug Misuse and Violence Among Drug Addicts in Greater Accra, Ghana: The South of Saharan Africa Case: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 40(6) 2005, 813-822. *Agadjanian, V., & Ezeh, A. C. (2000). Polygyny, gender relations and reproduction in Ghana: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 31(4) Fal 2000, 427-441. *Agyei, W. K. A., Biritwum, R. B., Ashitey, A. G., & Hill, R. B. (2000). Sexual behaviour and contraception among unmarried adolescents and young adults in greater Accra and Eastern regions of Ghana: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 32(4) Oct 2000, 495-512. *Agyepong, I. A., Ansah, E., Gyapong, M., Adjei, S., Barnish, G., & Evans, D. (2002). Strategies to improve adherence to recommended chloroquine treatment regimes: A quasi-experimental in the context of integrated primary health care delivery in Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 55(12) Dec 2002, 2215-2226. *Aheto, D. W., & Gbesemete, K. P. (2005). Rural perspectives on HIV/AIDS prevention: A comparative study of Thailand and Ghana: Health Policy Vol 72(1) Apr 2005, 25-40. *Ahorlu, C. K., Koram, K. A., & Weiss, M. G. (2007). Children, pregnant women and the culture of malaria in two rural communities of Ghana: Anthropology & Medicine Vol 14(2) Aug 2007, 167-181. *Aiga, H. (2006). Measuring access to continuing professional education among the health workers in Ghana: Constructing an index: Social Indicators Research Vol 77(3) Jul 2006, 449-478. *Aiga, H. (2006). Reasons for participation in and needs for continuing professional education among health workers in Ghana: Health Policy Vol 77(3) Aug 2006, 290-303. *Aikins, A. D.-G. (2003). Living with diabetes in rural and Urban Ghana: A critical social psychological examination of illness action and scope for intervention: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 8(5) Sep 2003, 557-572. *Aikins, A. D.-G., & Ofori-Atta, A. L. (2007). Homelessness and mental health in Ghana: Everyday experiences of Accra's migrant squatters: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 12(5) Sep 2007, 761-778. *Akotia, C. S. (1996). Transition to university: Some difficulties among senior secondary school (Level 100) and sixth form (Level 200) students in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 4(1) 1996, 163-185. *Akotia, C. S., & Barimah, K. B. (2006). Community psychology in Ghana: Challenges, successes and prospects: Journal of Psychology in Africa Vol 16(2) 2006, 173-176. *Akpalu, D. A. (2007). Adoption of children and the contribution of the Osu Children's Home in Ghana: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 29(8) Aug 2007, 1070-1084. *Akuamoah-Boateng, R., Bolitho, F. H., Carr, S. C., Chidgey, J. E., O'Reilly, B., Phillips, R., et al. (2003). Psychosocial barriers to female leadership: Motivational gravity in Ghana and Tanzania: Psychology and Developing Societies Vol 15(2) Jul-Dec 2003, 201-221. *Akyeampong, E. (1995). Alcoholism in Ghana: A socio-cultural exploration: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 19(2) Jun 1995, 261-280. *Alawiye, O. (1987). The self-concept of children, and the perceptions of parents and teachers, from schools in Ghana and Gambia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Amoakohene, M. I. (2004). Violence against women in Ghana: A look at women's perceptions and review of policy and social responses: Social Science & Medicine Vol 59(11) Dec 2004, 2373-2385. *Amoateng, A. Y., & Heaton, T. B. (1989). The sociodemographic correlates of the timing of divorce in Ghana: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 20(1) Spr 1989, 79-96. *Amonoo-Lartson, R., & Pappoe, M. E. (1992). Prevalence of smoking in secondary schools in the greater Accra region of Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 34(11) Jun 1992, 1291-1293. *Amponsah, B. (2000). A comparison of sex differences in visual-spatial performance from preadolescence to adulthood in Ghana and Norway: South African Journal of Psychology Vol 30(4) Dec 2000, 25-31. *Amponsah, B., Akotia, C., & Olowu, A. (2006). Ghana. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Amuquandoh, F. E. (2003). Determinants of Tourists' Information Search Effort. The Case of Ghana Visitors: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 11(2) 2003, 160-177. *Amuquandoh, F. E. (2006). Communication gap analysis of the availability of tourism related information on Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 14(2) 2006, 36-55. *Analoui, F. (1999). Eight parameters of managerial effectiveness: A study of senior managers in Ghana: Journal of Management Development Vol 18(4) 1999, 362-390. *Anderson, S.L., Adams, G., & Plaut, V.C. (2008). The cultural grounding of relationship: The importance of attractiveness in everyday life. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 95, 352-368. *Ankomah, A. (1998). Condom use in sexual exchange relationships among young single adults in Ghana: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 10(4) Aug 1998, 303-316. *Ankomah, A., & Ford, N. (1994). Sexual exchange: Understanding pre-marital heterosexual relationships in urban Ghana. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Ansah-Koi, A. A. (2006). Care of orphans: Fostering interventions for children whose parents die of AIDS in Ghana: Families in Society Vol 87(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 555-564. *Anyidoho, N. A. (2006). Personalizing development: How participants make sense of development policy (Ghana). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Appiahene-Gyamfi, J. (1998). Violent crime in Ghana: The case of robbery: Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 26(5) Sep-Oct 1998, 409-424. *Appiahene-Gyamfi, J. (2002). An analysis of the broad crime trends and patterns in Ghana: Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 30(3) May-Jun 2002, 229-243. *Appiahene-Gyamfi, J. (2003). Urban crime trends and patterns in Ghana: The case of Accra: Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 31(1) Jan-Feb 2003, 13-23. *Appiahene-Gyamfi, J. (2007). Interpersonal violent crime in Ghana: The case of assault in Accra: Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 35(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 419-431. *Appiah-Poku, J., Laugharne, R., Mensah, E., Osei, Y., & Burns, T. (2004). Previous help sought by patients presenting to mental health services in Kumasi, Ghana: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 39(3) Mar 2004, 208-211. *Appoh, L. (1999). Mothers' beliefs about causes of Kwashiorkor and the nutritional status of their children in the Volta region of Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 7(1) 1999, 46-59. *Appoh, L. Y. (2004). Changes in Maternal Nutritional Knowledge and its Relationship with Child Nutritional Status in the Volta Region of Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 12(2) 2004, 213-228. *Appoh, L. Y. (2004). Consequences of early malnutrition for subsequent social and emotional behaviour of children in Ghana: Journal of Psychology in Africa Vol 14(2) 2004, 87-94. *Asamoah, Y. W. (1985). Beliefs and clinical judgments: A study of social workers in Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Asamoah-Adu, A., Weir, S., Pappoe, M., Kanlisi, N., & et al. (1994). Evaluation of a targeted AIDS prevention intervention to increase condom use among prostitutes in Ghana: AIDS Vol 8(2) Feb 1994, 239-246. *Asante, A. D., Zwi, A. B., & Ho, M. T. (2006). Equity in resource allocation for health: A comparative study of the Ashanti and Northern Regions of Ghana: Health Policy Vol 78(2-3) Oct 2006, 135-148. *Asomani, C. A. (1977). A descriptive survey of the university women of Ghana and their attitudes toward the women's liberation movement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Atsunyo, M. K. (1993). A comparative study of executive decision-making in the United States and Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Avoke, M. (2002). Models of disability in the labelling and attitudinal discourse in Ghana: Disability & Society Vol 17(7) Dec 2002, 769-777. *Awoonor-Williams, J. K., Feinglass, E. S., Tobey, R., Vaughan-Smith, M. N., Nyonator, F. K., & Jones, T. C. (2004). Bridging the Gap Between Evidence-based Innovation and National Health-sector Reform in Ghana: Studies in Family Planning Vol 35(3) Sep 2004, 161-177. *Bagley, C., & Young, L. (1988). Evaluation of color and ethnicity in young children in Jamaica, Ghana, England, and Canada: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 12(1) 1988, 45-60. *Baiden, F., Akanlu, G., Hodgson, A., Akweongo, P., Debpuur, C., & Binka, F. (2007). Using lay counsellors to promote community-based voluntary counselling and HIV testing in rural Northern Ghana: A baseline survey on community acceptance and stigma: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(5) Sep 2007, 721-733. *Baiden, F., Remes, P., Baiden, R., Williams, J., Hodgson, A., Boelaert, M., et al. (2005). Voluntary counseling and HIV testing for pregnant women in the Kassena-Nankana district of northern Ghana: Is couple counseling the way forward? : AIDS Care Vol 17(5) Jul 2005, 648-657. *Barimah, K. B., & Nelson, G. (1993). Empowerment in a supplementary food program in a rural community in Ghana: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 14(2) 1993-1994, 173-190. *Batse, Z. K. (1987). Interrelationships between infant/child mortality and reproductive behavior: An examination of evidence from Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Belcher, D. W., & et al. (1976). Rural health examination survey in Ghana: Nonresponse factors: Public Health Reports Vol 91(4) Jul-Aug 1976, 368-372. *Belcher, D. W., & et al. (1978). Attitudes towards family size and family planning in rural Ghana-Danfa Project: 1972 survey findings: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 10(1) Jan 1978, 59-79. *Benefo, K. D., Tsui, A. O., & Johnson, J. D. G. (1994). Ethnic differentials in child-spacing ideals and practices in Ghana: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 26(3) Jul 1994, 311-326. *Bennett, D., Sharpe, M., Freeman, C., & Carson, A. (2004). Anorexia nervosa among female secondary school students in Ghana: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 185(4) Oct 2004, 312-317. *Bezanson, K. A. (1973). A study of uncertainty behavior in a girls' school in Ghana: The existence of appropriate incertitudes, its teachability and generalizability in the classroom: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Bhatia, J. C. (1979). An analysis of reproductive norms and behavior in rural Ghana (West Africa): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bhola, H. S. (2000). A Discourse on Impact Evaluation: A Model and its Application to a Literacy Intervention in Ghana: Evaluation: The International Journal of Theory, Research and Practice Vol 6(2) Apr 2000, 161-178. *Bierlich, B. (2000). Injections and the fear of death: An essay on the limits of biomedicine among the Dagomba of Northern Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 50(5) Mar 2000, 703-713. *Biney, E. P. (1982). Policy, law and plan for educating gifted and talented children and youth in Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boafo, S. T. K., & Aryeetey, E. (1990). Practical constraints in social field research in Ghana. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Boakye, C. (2004). An Analysis of Student Teaching Practice in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 12(2) 2004, 69-86. *Boateng, B. A. (2007). Technology in education: A critical social examination of a rural secondary school in Ghana. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Boateng, W. (2000). Community perception of male sterilization: The case of greater Accra region of Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 8(1) 2000, 195-211. *Boateng, W. (2001). A study on the psychology of land use: The case of Eastern region of Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 9(2) 2001, 113-126. *Bonsu, S. K., & Belk, R. W. (2003). Do Not Go Cheaply into That Good Night: Death-Ritual Consumption in Asante, Ghana: Journal of Consumer Research Vol 30(1) Jun 2003, 41-55. *Bonsu, S. K., & Zwick, D. (2007). Exploring consumer ethics in Ghana, West Africa: International Journal of Consumer Studies Vol 31(6) Nov 2007, 648-655. *Bosompra, K. (1991). The potential of drama and songs as channels for AIDS education in Africa: A report on focus group findings from Ghana: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 12(4) 1991-1992, 317-342. *Bosompra, K. (2001). Determinants of condom use intentions of university students in Ghana: An application of the theory of reasoned action: Social Science & Medicine Vol 52(7) Apr 2001, 1057-1069. *Brautigam, W., & Osei, Y. (1979). Psychosomatic illness concept and psychotherapy among the Akan of Ghana: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 24(5) Aug 1979, 451-457. *Brugha, R. (1994). HIV counselling and care programmes at the district level in Ghana: AIDS Care Vol 6(2) 1994, 129-137. *Clignet, R. P., & Foster, P. (1964). Potential elites in Ghana and the Ivory Coast. A preliminary comparison: American Journal of Sociology 70(3) 1964, 349-362. *Danquah, S. A. (1976). A preliminary survey of beliefs about severely retarded children in Ghana: Psychopathologie Africaine Vol 12(2) 1976, 189-197. *Danquah, S. A. (1979). An experimental approach to language development with severely retarded children in Ghana: Psychopathologie Africaine Vol 15(1) 1979, 43-49. *Danquah, S. A. (1982). The practice of behavior therapy in West Africa: The case of Ghana: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 13(1) Mar 1982, 5-13. *Danquah, S. A. (1987). School psychology on Ghana: Journal of School Psychology Vol 25(3) Fal 1987, 247-253. *Danquah, S. A., Morson, J., & Ghanney, E. (1976). Mentally retarded children in hospital and school and home for mentally retarded children in Ghana: Psychopathologie Africaine Vol 12(2) 1976, 199-205. *De-Graft Aikins, A. (2004). Strengthening Quality and Continuity of Diabetes Care in Rural Ghana: A Critical Social Psychological Approach: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 9(2) Mar 2004, 295-309. *de-Graft Aikins, A. (2006). Refraining Applied Disease Stigma Research: A Multilevel Analysis of Diabetes Stigma in Ghana: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 16(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 426-441. *Dodoo, F. N.-A. (1992). Female education, age, parity, and reproduction cessation in Ghana: Social Biology Vol 39(1-2) Spr-Sum 1992, 102-108. *Dodoo, F. N.-A. (1994). Relative spousal status and child health in sub-Saharan Africa: The case of Ghana: Sociological Quarterly Vol 35(3) Aug 1994, 507-519. *Donkor, E. S., & Sandall, J. (2007). The impact of perceived stigma and mediating social factors on infertility-related stress among women seeking infertility treatment in Southern Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 65(8) Oct 2007, 1683-1694. *Dugbartey, A. T., Dugbartey, M. T., & Apedo, M. Y. (1998). Delayed neuropsychiatric effects of malaria in Ghana: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 186(3) Mar 1998, 183-186. *Earley, P. C. (1984). Social interaction: The frequency of use and valuation in the United States, England, and Ghana: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 15(4) Dec 1984, 477-485. *Ejikeme, A. (2007). Review of Making men in Ghana: Men and Masculinities Vol 10(2) Oct 2007, 256-258. *Eshun, B. A. (1998). Ghana: Education in a multicultural context. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Eshun, S. (1999). Cultural variations in hopelessness, optimism, and suicidal ideation: A study of Ghana and U. S. college samples: Cross-Cultural Research: The Journal of Comparative Social Science Vol 33(3) Aug 1999, 227-238. *Eshun, S. (2000). Role of gender and rumination in suicide ideation: A comparison of college samples from Ghana and the United States: Cross-Cultural Research: The Journal of Comparative Social Science Vol 34(3) Aug 2000, 250-263. *Eshun, S., Chang, E. C., & Owusu, V. (1998). Cultural and gender differences in responses to depressive mood. A study of college students in Ghana and the U.S.A: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 24(4) Apr 1998, 581-583. *Essuman, J. K. (1999). The history of guidance and counselling in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 7(2) 1999, 22-43. *Ewusi-Mensah, I. (2001). Post colonial psychiatric care in Ghana: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 25(6) Jun 2001, 228-229. *Fallon, K. M. (2003). Transforming women's citizenship rights within an emerging democratic state: The case of Ghana: Gender & Society Vol 17(4) Aug 2003, 525-543. *Feldman, M. (1968). Eidetic Imagery in Ghana: a Cross-Cultural Will-O'-the-Wisp? : Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied 69(2) 1968, 259-269. *Fiadzo, E. D., Houston, J. E., & Godwin, D. D. (2001). Estimating housing quality for poverty and development policy analysis: CWIQ in Ghana: Social Indicators Research Vol 53(2) Feb 2001, 137-162. *Fisher, J., Epstein, L. J., & Harris, M. R. (1967). Validity of the Psychiatric Interview: Predicting the Effectiveness of the First Peace Corps Volunteers in Ghana: Archives of General Psychiatry 17(6) 1967, 744-750. *Fobih, D. K. (1987). Social-psychological factors associated with school dropout in the Eastern Region of Ghana: Journal of Negro Education Vol 56(2) Spr 1987, 229-239. *Forbes, M. Y. (1997). A comparative analysis of health beliefs and birth outcomes of two ethnic groups in two regional hospitals of Ghana, West Africa. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Forjuoh, S. N. (1995). Pattern of intentional burns to children in Ghana: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 19(7) Jul 1995, 837-841. *Frederick, D. A., Buchanan, G. M., Sadehgi-Azar, L., Peplau, L. A., Haselton, M. G., Berezovskaya, A., et al. (2007). Desiring the muscular ideal: Men's body satisfaction in the United States, Ukraine, and Ghana: Psychology of Men & Masculinity Vol 8(2) Apr 2007, 103-117. *Geelhoed, D., Nayembil, D., Asare, K., van Leeuwen, J. H. S., & van Roosmalen, J. (2002). Gender and unwanted pregnancy: A community-based study in rural Ghana: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 23(4) Dec 2002, 249-255. *Geurts, K. L. (1999). Sensory perception and embodiment in Anlo-Ewe cultural logic and symbolic life. (West Africa, Ghana). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Glasu, M. R. (1985). Occupational preferences among secondary school students in Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gokah, T. K. (2007). Health education in rural settings in Ghana: A methodological approach: Health Education Research Vol 22(6) Dec 2007, 907-917. *Goody, E., & Bennett, J. (2001). Literacy for Gonja and Birifor children in Northern Ghana. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Gray, B., Morgan, G. T., & Shirer, R. (2001). Condom Use and Partner Characteristics Among Young Adult Males in Urban Ghana, Aged 15-24: Social Biology Vol 48(3-4) Fal-Win 2001, 234-255. *Grindal, B. (1972). Growing up in two worlds: Education and transition among the Sisala of northern Ghana. Oxford, England: Holt, Rinehart & Winston. *Gyapong, M., Gyapong, J. O., Adjei, S., & Vlassoff, C. (1996). Filariasis in northern Ghana: Some cultural beliefs and practices and their implications for disease control: Social Science & Medicine Vol 43(2) Jul 1996, 235-242. *Gyasi Obeng, S. (2000). Speaking the unspeakable: Discursive strategies to express language attitudes in Legon (Ghana) graffiti: Research on Language and Social Interaction Vol 33(3) 2000, 291-319. *Gyima, S. O., Maxim, P., & White, J. (2005). Cohort Perspectives on Women's Educational Attainment and the Timing of Parenthood in Ghana: Journal of Family and Economic Issues Vol 26(1) Mar 2005, 123-142. *Gyimah, E. K. (2000). Identification and assessment procedures for children with disabilities in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 8(2) 2000, 74-83. *Gyimah, S. O. (2005). The Dynamics of Timing and Spacing of Births in Ghana: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 36(1) Win 2005, 41-60. *Gyimah, S. O. (2006). Cultural Background and Infant Survival in Ghana: Ethnicity & Health Vol 11(2) May 2006, 101-120. *Gyimah, S. O., Takyi, B. K., & Addai, I. (2006). Challenges to the reproductive-health needs of African women: On religion and maternal health utilization in Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 62(12) Jun 2006, 2930-2944. *Haruna, P. F. (2000). An empirical evaluation of motivation and leadership among career public administrators: The case of Ghana. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hawkins, S. (2006). Writing and Kinship in Northern Ghana: From Cowry Payments to Paper Documents. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hindin, M. J., Kincaid, D. L., Kumah, O. M., Morgan, W., & et al. (1994). Gender differences in media exposure and action during a family planning campaign in Ghana: Health Communication Vol 6(2) 1994, 117-135. *Hunsberger, B., Owusu, V., & Duck, R. (1999). Religion and prejudice in Ghana and Canada: Religious fundamentalism, right-wing authoritarianism and attitudes toward homosexuals and women: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 9(3) 1999, 181-194. *Jahoda, G. (1966). Geometric illusions and environment: A study in Ghana: British Journal of Psychology 57(1-2) 1966, 193-199. *Jahoda, G. (1981). Drawing styles of schooled and unschooled adults: A study in Ghana: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 33A(2) May 1981, 133-143. *Jahoda, G. (1981). The influence of schooling on adult recall of familiar stimuli: A study in Ghana: International Journal of Psychology Vol 16(1) Mar 1981, 59-71. *Jenkins, M. W., & Scott, B. (2007). Behavioral indicators of household decision-making and demand for sanitation and potential gains from social marketing in Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 64(12) Jun 2007, 2427-2442. *Kannae, L. A. (1993). The masculine side of family planning: Male government employees' attitudes and use of family planning methods in Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kassah, A. K. (1998). Community-based rehabilitation and stigma management by physically disabled people in Ghana: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 20(2) Feb 1998, 66-73. *Kissah-Korsah, K., Abane, A. M., & Awusabo-Asare, K. (2005). Cost of Traffic Accidents in Ghana: Empirical Evidence from Accra: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 13(1) 2005, 55-73. *Kline, P. (1967). The Use of the Cattell 16 P. F. Test and Eysenck's E.P.I. with a Literate Population in Ghana: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology 6(2) 1967, 97-107. *Kline, P. (1969). The anal character: A cross-cultural study in Ghana: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology 8(2) 1969, 201-210. *Kline, P., & Mohan, J. (1974). Cultural differences in item endorsements in a personality test-Ai3Q-in India, Ghana, and Great Britain: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 94(1) Oct 1974, 137-138. *Klomegah, R. (1999). Socio-demographic characteristics of contraceptive users in Ghana: Marriage & Family Review Vol 29(1) 1999, 21-34. *Klomegah, R. (2000). Child fostering and fertility: Some evidence from Ghana: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 31(1) Win 2000, 107-115. *Kumi-Kyereme, A., Yankson, P. W. K., & Thomi, W. (2006). Challenges of decentralisation in Ghana: District assembly's responsiveness to community needs: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 14(1) 2006, 40-59. *Kutufam, D. V. (2007). Gendering of health communication campaigns in Ghana: Cultural relevancy and social identity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kuyini, A. B., & Desai, I. (2006). Principals' and teachers' attitudes toward and knowledge of inclusive education in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 14(2) 2006, 225-244. *Kuyini, A. B., & Desai, I. (2007). Principals' and teachers' attitudes and knowledge of inclusive education as predictors of effective teaching practices in Ghana: Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 7(2) Jun 2007, 104-113. *Laird, S. (2002). The 1998 Children's Act: Problems of Enforcement in Ghana: British Journal of Social Work Vol 32(7) Oct 2002, 893-905. *Lamensdorf, A. M.-L. (1993). Causal beliefs of mental disorders and treatment preferences in Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lamensdorf Ofori-Atta, A. M., & Linden, W. (1995). The effect of social change on causal beliefs of mental disorders and treatment preferences in Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 40(9) May 1995, 1231-1242. *Lamptey, P., Janowitz, B., Smith, J. B., & Klufio, C. (1985). Abortion experience among obstetric patients at Korle-Bu Hospital, Accra, Ghana: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 17(2) Apr 1985, 195-203. *Larson, E. W. (2004). Institutionalizing Legal Consciousness: Regulation and the Embedding of Market Participants in the Securities Industry in Ghana and Fiji: Law & Society Review Vol 38(4) Dec 2004, 737-767. *Laverack, G., Esi Sakyi, B., & Hubley, J. (1997). Participatory learning materials for health promotion in Ghana: A case study: Health Promotion International Vol 12(1) Mar 1997, 21-26. *Lo, H.-W., & Dzokoto, V. (2005). Talking to the Master: Intersections of Religion, Culture, and Counseling in Taiwan and Ghana: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 27(2) Apr 2005, 117-128. *Lovel, H., de Graaf, J., & Gordon, G. (1984). How mothers measure growth: Community dimensions for expanded growth monitoring in Ghana: Assignment Children No 65/68 1984, 275-290. *Luginaah, I. N., Yiridoe, E. K., & Taabazuing, M.-M. (2005). From mandatory to voluntary testing: Balancing human rights, religious and cultural values, and HIV/AIDS prevention in Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 61(8) Oct 2005, 1689-1700. *Majodina, M. Z., & Johnson, F. A. (1983). Standardized Assessment of Depressive Disorders (SADD) in Ghana: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143 Nov 1983, 442-446. *Mantey, C. O. (1993). An assessment of the attitudes of special education teachers in Ghana toward disabled individuals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mather, C. (2005). Accusations of Genital Theft: A Case from Northern Ghana: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 29(1) Mar 2005, 33-52. *Mayo, R. M., Hunter, A., & Parker, V. G. (2003). Fatalism toward breast cancer among the women of Ghana: Health Care for Women International Vol 24(7) Aug 2003, 608-616. *McCarty, C., & Attafuah, J. (2004). Consumer Confidence In Ghana And Its Implications For Survey-Based Economic Indicators In Africa: Social Indicators Research Vol 65(2) Jan 2004, 207-225. *McCombie, S., Hornik, R. C., & Anarfi, J. K. (2002). Effects of a mass media campaign to prevent AIDS among young people in Ghana. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *McCombie, S. C., & Anarfi, J. K. (2002). The influence of sex of interviewer on the results of an AIDS survey in Ghana: Human Organization Vol 61(1) Spr 2002, 51-57. *McGurk, H., & Jahoda, G. (1975). Pictorial depth perception by children in Scotland and Ghana: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 6(3) Sep 1975, 279-296. *McKissack, I. J. (1971). Conformity in Ghana: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 10(1) Feb 1971, 87. *Mensah, E. S. (2003). Caring For The Carers: Mental Health Education For Patients' relatives At Komfo Anokye Teaching Hospital Kumasi, Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 11(2) 2003, 52-58. *Meyer, B. (1999). Commodities and the power of prayer: Pentecostalist attitudes towards consumption in contemporary Ghana. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Miller, N. B., & Kannae, L. A. (1999). Predicting marital quality in Ghana: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 30(4) Fal 1999, 599-615. *Mills, S., & Bertrand, J. T. (2005). Use of Health Professionals for Obstetric Care in Northern Ghana: Studies in Family Planning Vol 36(1) Mar 2005, 45-56. *Mock, C. N., Gloyd, S., Adjei, S., Acheampong, F., & Gish, O. (2003). Economic consequences of injury and resulting family coping strategies in Ghana: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 35(1) Jan 2003, 81-90. *Nepveux, D. M. (2006). Reclaiming agency, ensuring survival: Disabled urban Ghanaian women's negotiations of church and family belonging. Disability Studies Quarterly 26 (4). *Ngissah, K. (1978). A comparative study of the rejection/acceptance of the mentally ill and the ex-mental hospital patient as a function of ego-involvement: U.S. vs Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nti, C. A., & Lartey, A. (2007). Effect of caregiver feeding behaviours on child nutritional status in rural Ghana: International Journal of Consumer Studies Vol 31(3) May 2007, 303-309. *Nti, C. A., & Lartey, A. (2007). Young child feeding practices and child nutritional status in rural Ghana: International Journal of Consumer Studies Vol 31(4) Jul 2007, 326-332. *Nuamah, K. A. (2001). Individual and community healing: An Afrocentric study of the "Apoo" festival of Wenchi, Ghana. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Nyonator, F., Jones, T. C., Miller, R. A., Phillips, J. F., & Awoonor-Williams, J. K. (2004). Guiding the Ghana Community-Based Health Planning and Services Approach to Scaling Up with Qualitative Systems Appraisal: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 23(3) 2004-2005, 189-213. *Obeng, A. S. (2003). Family Size And Rural Poverty In The Kwahu South District In Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 11(2) 2003, 256-270. *Obeng, A. S. (2003). Women And Rural Poverty: A Case Study of Kwawu South District of Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 11(2) 2003, 239-255. *Ocansey, F. (2004). Early Adolescents' Attitudes and Perceptions about their Parents in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 12(2) 2004, 49-68. *Ocansey, F. (2006). Gender differences in adolescent students' knowledge, attitudes and practices on HIV/AIDS in Ghana: Gender & Behaviour Vol 4(1) Jun 2006, 568-588. *Oduro, C. (2007). The adequacy of high school preparation to meet local employer entry-level hiring needs in Tadina and Accra, Ghana. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ofei-Aboagye, R. O. (1994). Altering the strands of fabric: A preliminary look at domestic violence in Ghana: Signs Vol 19(4) Sum 1994, 924-938. *Ofori-Adje, D., & Arhinful, D. K. (1996). Effect of training on the clinical management of malaria by medical assistants in Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 42(8) Apr 1996, 1169-1176. *Oheneba-Sakyi, Y. (1989). Cohort shifts in the timing of births in Ghana: Sociological Perspectives Vol 32(4) Win 1989, 485-500. *Opoku, J. E. (1975). A program of public school guidance services for the national school system of Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Orme, J., & Seipel, M. M. O. (2007). Survival strategies of street children in Ghana: A qualitative study: International Social Work Vol 50(4) Jul 2007, 489-499. *Osei, G. M. (2007). Vocationalizing secondary education: The junior secondary schooling reform of 1987 in Ghana: Educational Review Vol 59(1) Feb 2007, 71-85. *Owen, W. (1977). Teacher participation in community development: Comparative case studies in central Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Owusu, K. A., & Manger, T. (1996). Strategies for dealing with behavioural problems in junior secondary schools in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 4(1) 1996, 26-43. *Owusu-Addo, A. (2007). The establishment of the Catholic university college of Ghana: Refounding identity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pecku, N. K. (1982). Adapting the career maturity inventory attitude scale for measuring career maturity of students in Ghana: A reliability and validity study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Prah, M., & Ayerakwa, M. M. (2001). How rape offenders view their crimes: A study of offenders in selected police cells and the central prison in Kumasi, Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 9(1) 2001, 193-205. *Puplampu, B. B. (2004). Belling the cat - Towards a taxonomy of organisational culture in Ghana: A research note: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 12(1) 2004, 1-6. *Quartey, S. (2006). Missionsfrau Rosine Widmann: Gold Coast (Ghana) encounters. Nineteenth century ethnographical observations: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 14(2) 2006, 70-99. *Quinn, N. (2007). Beliefs and Community Responses to Mental Illness in Ghana: The Experiences of Family Carers: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 53(2) Mar 2007, 175-188. *Quist, H. O., & Ntim, E. K. (2004). The Role of Resource Persons of the Visually Impaired in Mainstreaming Educational Institutions in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 12(2) 2004, 99-115. *Quist, H. O., Nyarko-Sampson, E., & Essuman, J. K. (2006). Study habits among senior secondary school students in some selected districts in central region, Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 14(2) 2006, 56-69. *Redvers, A., Appiah-Poku, J., & Laugharne, R. (2006). Alcohol misuse in psychiatric outpatients in Ghana: Primary Care & Community Psychiatry Vol 11(4) 2006, 179-183. *Ross, B. M., & Millsom, C. (1970). Repeated memory of oral prose in Ghana and New York: International Journal of Psychology Vol 5(3) 1970, 173-181. *Sanders, J. A., Wiseman, R. L., & Matz, S. I. (1991). Uncertainty reduction in acquaintance relationships in Ghana and the United States. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Sanjek, R. (1977). Cognitive maps of the ethnic domain in urban Ghana: Reflections on variability and change: American Ethnologist Vol 4(4) Nov 1977, 603-622. *Sefa-Dedeh, A. (1992). Improving children's lives: The case for primary prevention in Ghana. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Sefa-Dedeh, A., & Canetto, S. S. (1992). Women, family and suicidal behavior in Ghana. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Sichona, F. J. (1993). The polygyny-fertility hypothesis revisited: The situation in Ghana: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 25(4) Oct 1993, 473-482. *Sikanartey, T., & Eaton, W. W. (1984). Prevalence of schizophrenia in the Ladadi District of Ghana: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 69(2) Feb 1984, 156-161. *Simmons, D. D. (1979). Personal values of psychology undergraduates in Ghana and Oregon: Psychological Reports Vol 44(1) Feb 1979, 30. *Smith, M. B. (1966). Explorations in competence: A study of Peace Corps teachers in Ghana: American Psychologist Vol 21(6) Jun 1966, 555-566. *Somiah, T. (2007). Ethical dilemmas in Ghana: Factors that induce acceptance or rejection of bribes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Steiner, M. J., Raymond, E., Attafuah, J. D., & Hays, M. (2000). Provider knowledge about emergency contraception in Ghana: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 32(1) Jan 2000, 99-106. *Tabi, M. M., Powell, M., & Hodnicki, D. (2006). Use of traditional healers and modern medicine in Ghana: International Nursing Review Vol 53(1) Mar 2006, 52-58. *Takyi, B. K. (2003). Religion and women's health in Ghana: Insights into HIV/AIDs preventive and protective behavior: Social Science & Medicine Vol 56(6) Mar 2003, 1221-1234. *Takyi, B. K., & Dodoo, F. N.-A. (2005). Gender, Lineage, and Fertility-Related Outcomes in Ghana: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 67(1) Feb 2005, 251-257. *Takyi, B. K., & Gyimah, S. O. (2007). Matrilineal family ties and marital dissolution in Ghana: Journal of Family Issues Vol 28(5) May 2007, 682-705. *Talley, B. (2006). Nurses and nursing education in Ghana: Creating collaborative opportunities: International Nursing Review Vol 53(1) Mar 2006, 47-51. *Tawiah -Dadzie, E., & Kankam, B. (2006). Enhancing teaching and assessment practices in affective objectives of social studies in teacher training colleges in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 14(2) 2006, 100-116. *Tayeh, A., Cairncross, S., & Maude, G. H. (1996). The impact of health education to promote cloth filters on dracunculiasis prevalence in the Northern Region, Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 43(8) Oct 1996, 1205-1211. *Tindana, P. O., Kass, N., & Akweongo, P. (2006). The Informed Consent Process in a Rural African Setting: A Case Study of the Kassena-Nankana District of Northern Ghana: IRB: Ethics & Human Research Vol 28(3) May-Jun 2006, 1-6. *Tipple, A. G. (1987). Housing Policy and Culture in Kumasi, Ghana: A Study of Constraints and Resources: Environment and Behavior Vol 19(3) May 1987, 331-352. *Tuffuor, L. K. (1997). The effectiveness of the Ghana National Service Scheme. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Tuwor, T. (2007). Equal education for girls in Ghana: Analysis of representation of women in social studies textbooks and curriculum. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Van der Geest, S. (1976). Role relationships between husband and wife in rural Ghana: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 38(3) Aug 1976, 572-578. *Van Der Geest, S. (2001). "No strength": Sex and old age in a rural town in Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 53(10) Nov 2001, 1383-1396. *van der Geest, S. (2002). 'I want to go!' How older people in Ghana look forward to death: Ageing & Society Vol 22(1) Jan 2002, 7-28. *van der Geest, S. (2002). Respect and reciprocity: Care of elderly people in rural Ghana: Journal of Cross-Cultural Gerontology Vol 17(1) Mar 2002, 3-31. *van der Geest, S. (2004). Dying peacefully: considering good death and bad death in Kwahu-Tafo, Ghana: Social Science & Medicine Vol 58(5) Mar 2004, 899-911. *Van Der Geest, S. (2004). "They don't come to listen": The experience of loneliness among older people in Kwahu, Ghana: Journal of Cross-Cultural Gerontology Vol 19(2) Jun 2004, 77-96. *van der Geest, S. (2005). Erratum: 'They don't come to listen': The experience of loneliness among older people in Kwahu, Ghana: Journal of Cross-Cultural Gerontology Vol 20(1) Mar 2005, 83-85. *van der Geest, S., Mul, A., & Vermeulen, H. (2004). Linkages between migration and the care of frail older people: Observations from Greece, Ghana and The Netherlands: Ageing & Society Vol 24(3) May 2004, 431-450. *Van Ham Apt, N. (1986). Support sources and well-being of the elderly in Ghana: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie Vol 19(2) Mar-Apr 1986, 90-95. *Vanderpuye, I., Deku, P., & Kwarteng, S. A. (2006). The state of support services and effect of class size in mainstreamed schools: Implication for inclusive education in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 14(1) 2006, 145-157. *Vellenga, D. D. (1975). Changing sex roles and social tensions in Ghana: The law as measure and mediator of family conflicts: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walker, S. (1979). The disabled in Ghana: Status and change in information and attitude: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walker, S. (1983). A comparison of personnel training needs and program priorities for the disabled in Ghana and Nigeria: Journal of Negro Education Vol 52(2) Spr 1983, 162-169. *Walker, S. (1983). A comparison of the attitudes of students and non-students toward the disabled in Ghana: International Journal of Rehabilitation Research Vol 6(3) Sep 1983, 313-320. *Walters, V., Avotri, J. Y., & Charles, N. (1999). "Your heart is never free": Women in Wales and Ghana talking about distress: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 40(2) May 1999, 129-142. *Walters, V., Avotri, J. Y., & Charles, N. (2003). "Your heart is never free": Women in Wales and Ghana talking about distress. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Ward, W. B. (1980). Attitudes, personal goals, and social norms as predictors of participation in child health and family planning activities in rural southern Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ward, W. B., Neumann, A. K., & Pappoe, M. E. (2006). Community health education in rural Ghana: The Danfa Project--an assessment of accomplishments: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 25(1-2) 2006, 37-48. *Weaver, D. B. (1975). An intra-cultural test of empiricistic vs. physiological explanations for cross-cultural differences in geometric illusion susceptibility using two illusions in Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wehjlah, G. A., & Akotia, C. (2000). Life satisfaction and self esteem among Liberian refugees in Ghana: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 8(1) 2000, 76-87. *Weinberg, S. K. (1964). Juvenile delinquency in Ghana: Journal of Criminal Law, Criminology & Police Science 55(4) 1964, 471-481. *White, C. M. (2007). Living in Zion: Rastafarian repatriates in Ghana, West Africa: Journal of Black Studies Vol 37(5) May 2007, 677-709. *White, H. (2005). Using household survey data to measure educational performance: The case of Ghana: Social Indicators Research Vol 74(2) Nov 2005, 395-422. *Winizki, E. (1997). To understand African traditional healing: Observations and interviews with two female and a male Ashanti traditional healer Ghana 1992/94. Vienna, Austria: Facultas Universitaetsverlag. *Wolf, R. C., & Bond, K. C. (2002). Exploring similarity between peer educators and their contacts and AIDS-protective behaviours in reproductive health programmes for adolescents and young adults in Ghana: AIDS Care Vol 14(3) Jun 2002, 361-373. *Wutoh, A. K., Kumoji, E. K., Xue, Z., Campusano, G., Wutoh, R. D., & Ofosu, J. R. (2006). HIV Knowledge and Sexual Risk Behaviors of Street Children in Takoradi, Ghana: AIDS and Behavior Vol 10(2) Mar 2006, 209-215. *Zaveruha, B. M. (1983). Interethnic marriage in Ghana: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zoller, S. (1996). Female students in Cape Coast/Ghana: A study on the female body-image with special regard to the female sex-role and eating disorders: Journal of Psychology in Africa; South of the Sahara, the Caribbean, and Afro-Latin America Vol 1(6) 1996, 12-27. *Zoller, S. (1997). Reflections on traditional healing methods in Ghana from the point of view of an Austrian psychologist and possible consequences for international psychiatry/clinical psychology. Vienna, Austria: Facultas Universitaetsverlag. *Zoller, S. (1999). Psychotherapy and traditional healing complementing one another--chances for the treatment of patients in Africa and Europe (examples from Ghana and Austria). Sovenga, South Africa: UNIN Press. Category:Psychology in countries of the world